Two types of electrically operated fuel injection apparatus have been known. In one of the two types, the electronic system is just for controlling the opening and closing of the fuel injector, and the injection pressure is totally supplied by another system, which could be a mechanical system or an electrical fuel pump. The other type is a system in which a plunger pump is driven periodically by electromagnetic force, controlled by an electronic system, to generate an injection pressure so as to realize pulse injection. As examples of the first type, one may cite the electronic fuel injection (EFI) system adopted in four-stroke gasoline engine and the electrically controlled high-pressure common trail fuel injection system used in high-speed diesel engine (cf. Chapter VI, Internal Combustion Engine, compiled by Zhou Baolong, published by the Press of Engineering Industry in 1998, Beijing). As an example of the second type, one may cite the fuel injection system, developed by the Ficht Inc. of Germany, which is operating with the principle of solid energy storage (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,828 published in 1995 and CN patent application No. 9,619,481,5.9 published in 1998). The main drawbacks of the first type include its complexity and high cost. Consequently, it is difficult to apply on engines where the cost is limited, such as for motorcycle. The second type is simple in construction and low in cost, however, conventionally, single electromagnetic coil is used to drive the follower in forward direction, and the return of the follower relies on spring force. Consequently, a part of the forward electromagnetic driving force has to overcome the resistance of the spring, and the motion characteristics of the follower depends greatly on the stiffness and pretightening force of the spring. Therefore, the maximum operating frequency of the fuel injection system is limited and injection pressure is relatively low. Thus, it is difficult to use such injection system on high-speed engine such as the engine of motorcycles etc.